Of Princes, Samurai, and Historical Romances
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: She *was* going to get her Samurai to notice her though, gain his undying loyalty for her, and then have him fall deeply in love with her. Wrapped tightly around her finger, you see. One-shot Kairi/Yaya


_**Of Princes, Samurai, and Historical Romances**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, and etc. belong to me. They all are copyright ©Peach-Pit and Satelight.**

_A/N: Hello there everyone! This one-shot really came out of nowhere. I'm not sure how I thought of it, but here it is. Enjoy!_

-()-

When Yaya was younger, you know in her elementary school days, she always wanted a prince to sweep her off her feet. Just like those princely types always did in her favorite Shoujo manga. She wanted a prince who was nothing short than a hero in an RPG game, ready to save the world and fall in love along the way. It was a fantasy she had, and she wanted, but at that time she was a bit too childish to realize that love didn't quite work that way.

Nevertheless, she harbored her fair share of crushes, that cute boy who seemed rather princely and sat in front of her in class. Or the other boy down the street who used to stop other kids from picking on her when she was very little, so little in fact that she hadn't even attended school properly yet. She would get a crush: just like that, and she would let it pass her by: just like that; each crush quickly fading from new to old and new crushes just as quickly catching her interest.

Yaya's longest and most painful crush however, had been the one she had had on Tadase-kun. The moment she joined the Guardians she had one on him, but she thought it to be like all the rest. No big deal, just a fantasy, a dream, a manga-esque plot fabricated during a daydream. But slowly she started to think, _'He's that prince that I've been waiting for! The princely type for sure!'_

Her thoughts ended up being fruitless though, as she watched her prince fall in love with the heroine. Amu-chi was a lucky girl. It was okay though. Yaya already figured, long, long ago, that she would never be the heroine of a Shoujo manga anyway, therefore she wouldn't end up with a princely type boy no matter how hard she tried. And to stop from thinking of all of this, Yaya just went right ahead and tried to get the two together as quickly as possible. In her childlike mind, filled with misrepresentations and skewered ideologies of love and relationships. Amu, the heroine, and Tadase, the prince, were just perfect for each other! Her goal was to get them together.

Things were less painful that way; she could go back to thinking that her crush on Tadase was just like all the others before it. She was only a side-character in this story of the Guardians and Easter and the Embryo anyway.

Eventually, everything came to an end. They all left her, there, in the Royal Gardens, at Seiyo Academy, all alone; until _he_ came back, the Samurai, the class president with his slightly too big glasses and sharp eyes. He sighed a lot when she made mistakes, which happened often, and he didn't go out of his way to save her or sweep her off her feet. He didn't often smile and his heart was loyal to someone else.

Oh, and he had the habit of speaking in ways she just couldn't understand. Old Samurai quotes that held no real meaning today, at least, not to the average person.

He wasn't average though. And slowly she began to realize that.

After she made so many mistakes and he sighed so much, Yaya wondered sometimes if he got dizzy! Her Samurai put in a lot effort to correct her mistakes.

As the years passed, she started making mistakes on purpose, and his indifferent face started cracking once he realized her game. She noticed how, without even knowing it, they had both started to grow closer and closer. To the point that his loyalty began to waver, and she found out that historical romances were far superior to any wishy-washy Shoujo romances.

At least now his words were starting to make _some_ sense.

And she finally decided it was okay to step out of her daydreams and enter the real world.

He wasn't the Prince she always dreamed for. He wasn't perfect.

Then again, she wasn't the heroine of a manga, or any other story for that matter, nor was she perfect in any way either.

So, this time, she wasn't going to let the opportunity for love slip right on by. She wasn't going to try and pretend to think that she was some damsel in distress, awaiting her prince upon his proud, white horse.

No, she was never very good at being docile like that.

She _was_ going to get her Samurai to notice her though, gain his undying loyalty for her, and then have him fall deeply in love with her. Wrapped tightly around her finger, you see.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't quite work out that way. Yaya still had a little trouble getting rid of her wild imagination and impossible fantasies, you know…

But, either way, Kairi had no idea what was about to hit him.

-()-

_A/N: And thus ends my first standalone Kaiya one-shot; or, in other words, my first Kaiya one-shot that isn't apart of _Unexpected_ or _Complexes_. I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
